Distractions
by Charlie Braxton
Summary: Chax oneshot. Brax gets distracted by his beautiful girlfriend before work ...not that she's complaining. Rated M for sex & language.


**Just an idea I had. Hope you like it! Please Read & Review, xo.**

**Brax's POV:**

I never should have walked in to that bathroom when Charlie was having a shower this morning, not if I wanted any chance of actually making it to the restaurant today.

"_What time are you going to Angelo's, babe?"_ she called from the shower. _"As soon as I brush my teeth and get changed"_ I reply as I walk in, closing the door behind me. Our bathroom has a clear glass half wall, separating the bath from the rest of the bathroom, so as soon as I walked in I saw her. She had her back to me and I decided to actually try and focus on the reason I was in there, rather than get distracted by my gorgeous, naked, wet girlfriend.

As I'm brushing my teeth, she asks _"Do you want to have lunch together? Maybe grab some take away from the diner and head down to the beach?"_ I nod _"yep, sounds good"_ I say before spitting the tooth paste in to the sink. As I wipe my mouth with the towel, I catch a glimpse of her out of the corner of my eye. She has turned around and is soaping up her body, and all of my willpower just vanished. Fuck the restaurant, it can wait, I think to myself as I drop my boxers to the floor.

**Charlie's POV:**

As I felt his strong arms around my waist I smiled. _"Mmm...Good morning, Mr Braxton"_ I say softly as he kisses my neck. _"What about work?"_ I ask_. "It's ok, I know the boss"_ he says as he moves to the other side of my neck to continue his trail of kisses. _"Really? ...I hear he's really hot"_ I say turning around. _"Is that right?"_ He smiles. _"Mhmm"_ I nod _"VERY sexy"_ I tell him. Playing along he says_ "I don't know about that, but his girlfriend is fucking gorgeous."_ I pull his head down to mine, kissing him fiercely, relishing in the feeling of his tongue against mine as the water runs down our naked bodies. I could kiss him forever.

He stops kissing me, still holding my face in his hands. His eyes, cloudy with lust as he leans down to capture my right nipple in his mouth, closely followed by my left. As he is kissing and licking my breasts his hands are roaming all over my wet body, as if he needs to touch every part of me.

I feel him squeezing my butt as he moves his mouth up to my earlobe, sucking gently, sending shivers up my spine. It's not long before he is intensely kissing me again, his arms around my waist as his hard cock rubs against me. His left arm remains wrapped tightly around my body as he slips his middle finger of his right hand inside me, slowly moving in and out as he kisses my shoulder. He adds a second finger and let's go of my waist so he can lean back slightly and watch me, water cascading down our bodies. He leans against the wall with his left hand, still fingering me with his right as I clutch onto his waist. I lean my head against the wall, getting lost in the rhythm of his large fingers moving inside me. Before I know it he is on his knees and his tongue is slowly circling my clit as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of me. I do my best to silence my cries _"ohh, Brax!"_ I moan, running my fingers through his hair. I feel him remove his fingers from inside me so he can hold me open as he slowly licks my slit up and down. It feels amazing – I swear his tongue could end wars! I feel his tongue inside me as he begins to thrust it in and out, I lift my leg and rest my foot against the glass so he can get a better angle. I automatically start rubbing my clit and he moves my hand back to where it was, on the back of his head and starts rubbing it himself. I'm so close and start thrusting harder against his tongue but he decides to be evil and just stop, standing up again. _"What! What are you doing?"_ I argue, trying to push him back down again.

**Brax's POV:**

She's so cute when she's frustrated. I guess it was pretty mean to take her to the very edge and just stop but I wanted this to last as long as it could. I can't help but laugh at the look on her face. _"Oh you are so going to pay for that!"_ she says pushing me against the wall, kissing me roughly. She drops down to her knees and grasps my cock, starting to stroke it as she takes just the head in her mouth, sucking gently. My hand immediately finds the back of her head but she stops and pins both my hands against the wall _"uh uh uh"_ she says, shaking her head. She devours my cock in one quick motion, taking as much as she can before she starts bobbing her head up and down. She scrapes her teeth along my cock as she releases it from her mouth. She knows I love it when she's rough.

She places my hands on the back of her head and moves her hands to my arse, gripping my cheeks tightly, encouraging me to give her has much as she can take. Gripping her hair I start thrusting faster and the view of my cock disappearing in to her mouth is almost too much to handle, I lean my head back and think about how fucking lucky I am. She takes one of my balls in to her mouth as she works her hand up and down my cock, just as I am on the verge she licks her way back up to the head and sucks on it gently, before standing up, leaving me begging for more. _"Paybacks a bitch"_ she says smirking at me.

**Charlie's POV:**

He roughly bends me over, telling me what a bad girl I am, before smacking my butt and thrusting inside me. Fuck he feels SO good! He is definitely the biggest I've ever had and man does he know what he's doing, I'm so thankful that I have a boyfriend who is so perfect for me. I hold onto the edge of the bath as he rams in to me over and over again while rubbing my clit. Our moans echo through the steamy bathroom as we pick up our pace, despite us trying to be quiet so we don't wake up his brothers. We've had sex hundreds of times but each time we're together seems even more incredible then the last. We complete each other which is hilarious considering 12 months ago I would have given anything to get him out of my life, now I can't imagine my life without him.

I stand up as he thrusts a few more times before pulling out, I turn to face him and kiss him passionately, unable to get enough of him. He slips his hands under my butt and picks me up, holding me up against the tiled wall and slipping in to me once more. I wrap my legs around his thighs, just above his knees and OH MY GOD! The feeling is sensational. He controls every thrust as I hold on to him tightly one hand clutching on to his back the other gripping his hair tightly. _"Oh God yes, fuck me baby"_ I breathe out as he continues his steady rhythm inside me while kissing my shoulder. Just as I let out another moan I hear a loud voice shout "OH, WHAT THE FUCK!" before Brax turns his head and shouts "HEATH! SHUT THE FUCKIN' DOOR!" he lets out a frustrated sigh as the door slams.

I force him to look at me _"Don't stop baby, please don't stop"_ I beg him. Clinging on to him tighter as my I press my foot against his butt, trying to urge him on. He lets out a groan as he begins to move inside me once more. _"Uhhh, Fuck babe"_ he groans. He starts to thrust faster and faster and I can't control myself anymore, letting out a loud cry as I climax _"Oh My God, Braaax."_ He continues to slam in to me as I quietly encourage him, whispering in his ear and biting his earlobe _"Come for me baby, I want you to come"_ he looks at me and kisses me then throws his head back and lets out a loud groan as he unfolds inside me. _"I love you babe"_ he whispers against my shoulder as I stroke his hair. _"I know. I love you"_ I reply, kissing his cheek as he pulls out and puts me down. I grab the soap and go to wash my body again as he takes it off me and does it for me, paying attention to every inch of my body. I do the same for him, loving the sensual feeling of running my hands over his entire muscular body. He turns the water off when we're done and we both get out and dry ourselves. _"Let's go"_ I say, reaching for out his hand and standing up on my tip toes for a kiss, which he eagerly plants on my lips before slapping my butt as we walk out of the door wrapped in our towels.

**BRAX'S POV:**

We walk out in to the kitchen where my moron of a brother is sitting at the table eating breakfast

"_Good Morning, Heath!"_ Charlie says laughing. He looks up at us, unamused. _"Good for who?"_ he scoffs. _"I go to take a piss and the first thing I see this morning is my bro's naked arse. Gross_" Charlie raises an eyebrow. _"AND?...I see his butt all the time and have absolutely no problem with that"_ she laughs, playfully slapping my arse as I walk to the fridge to get some juice. _"ughh, I'm trying to eat here, Buckton"_ Heath answers. _"At least it would have been kinda worth it if I'd seen you"_ he smirks at her _"OI!"_ I snap, smacking him across the back of the head as I pass Charlie a glass of juice. _"Thanks babe"_ she smiles at me _"...and Heath, not a chance!"_ he rolls his eyes.

I sit up on the bench as Charlie makes her way over to me, standing between my legs as I lean down to kiss her. I still can't believe how lucky I am sometimes, that this perfect person actually loves me. She is so amazing and I know I don't deserve her, but I know how much I love her and will do absolutely anything for her and to keep her safe. Her hands move up my thigh, under my towel as Heath interrupts _"Oh, Jesus, seriously? Haven't I suffered enough today"_ I reluctantly stop kissing Charlie to answer _"that'll learn ya, for walkin' in without knocking!"_ he snaps back _"yeah, well I didn't know you two would be in there rootin', did i?"_ Charlie giggled. _"That was a nice surprise for me to" _Heath turns his nose up in disgust. _"Ughhh!"_ he stands up suddenly, making his way to the front door. _"Where you going Heath?"_ Charlie calls out, laughing. " _I gotta get a lock for the bathroom door!"_ he yells, the front door slamming behind him.

We couldn't help but laugh. _"Alone at last"_ Charlie purrs, kissing me again. _"So I was thinking you should take a sick day today"_ I laugh _"but I'm not sick? ...and i think you've distracted me enough this morning"_ she looks up at me raising her eyebrow _"oh, ok then, I'll just have to entertain myself"_ she says innocently as she drops her towel, walking backwards in to the lounge.

"_Actually"_ I say, jumping off the bench, walking towards her _"I have been feeling this tickle, in my throat ...I think it's getting worse."_ She gives me a sexy smile as she kisses my neck before turning around and heading for my bedroom, saying _"I think I know a nurse that will work wonders on you..." _running up behind her, I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder as she squeals in delight and rips the towel from my waist as she's hanging upside down. I race us to my bedroom, excited for my appointment with Nurse Buckton.

Who said being distracted was a bad thing?


End file.
